


Fake it until you make it

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: After hearing a conversation between two strangers, Kurt knew that he had to do something, and if he got a boyfriend along the way, he wasn't going to complain.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Fake it until you make it

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have a new one-shot! I hope you like it! Comments and kudos will always be appreciated ;)

He was sitting down on a bench near the ice cream parlor where he had just bought his smoothie. It was a relatively chilly day for mid-August, but still hot enough to enjoy the cold feeling the drink left in his body. Kurt liked to sit down and watch the people going from one place to another, admiring (or criticizing) their fashion choices and imagining stories about where they were going or came from.

It was true what they said about New York, it was a city that never slept. People always seemed busy and running from one place to another, and that’s why he liked to just sit there in the middle of central park, relaxed in the middle of a turmoil of activity whatever the reason of that activity might be.

A voice suddenly stood out from the rest of the noises surrounding him “No, Sebastian, I- I know he’s going to come, okay, he- he told me he was running late, that’s all” Kurt turned around to see who the voice belonged to and saw a man with curly black hair and hazel eyes that was looking desperately around. He was probably shorter than Kurt, but his frame seemed wider. The man was gorgeous from what he could see and he found himself smiling at the slightly disheveled look he had on his face.

“Blaine, you really think you’re going to fool me? I know there’s no boyfriend and that you haven’t moved on from me” A meerkat-faced guy said, and Kurt found himself instantly disliking that man. He moved closer to the shorter guy and this one took a step backwards, something akin to disgust in his facial expression, and the meerkat smirked “Don’t play hard to get, babe, I know you want me, you’ve always been a desperate slut for me”

Kurt suddenly felt the urge to erase that smug smile from his face, but he sat there and waited to see what the other man, Blaine, he remembered, would say.

“I- I do have a boyfriend” Blaine stuttered, but even Kurt could tell that it was a lie from the way he answered, too fast and defensive “And you lost your chance with me as soon as you decided that fucking some stranger while we dated would be a good idea”

“Babe, come on, I already told you I was sorry, you know it’s your ass I love the most” He purred biting his lower lip and taking a step to his right to look at Blaine’s backside.

Before he could manage to understand what he was doing, he threw the almost finished smoothie in a bin and walked towards the two men, running a hand through his hair to make it look a bit out of place.

“Hey, Blaine, sorry that I’m late, but I got lost in my mind and totally forgot about the hour” Kurt said, trying to sound a bit breathless to add credibility to his act “I hope you haven’t been waiting for long” He looked at him directly in the eye, trying to transmit what he was thinking as he put an arm around Blaine’s waist, giving him a little tap with his thumb to make him break out of his shocked state.

“I- um, no, um, just- just a few minutes” Blaine managed to say, although his eyes were wide like saucers. Kurt kissed his cheek for effect and then turned to look at Sebastian, trying to hide his disgust as much as he could.

“And who is this, honey?” Kurt asked, with a soft voice and a smile “A friend of yours?”

“No” Blaine said with venom in his voice.

“Oh, come on, babe” Sebastian said rolling his eyes and then turning to Kurt “Blaine and I are actually really close” He said with what could only be described as an evil smirk.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce us, then?” Kurt asked Blaine sweetly. He didn’t know if Sebastian knew the name of the previously mentioned boyfriend, so the best option would be for Blaine to put him the name he wanted.

“Kurt, this is my ex-boyfriend, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel” To say that Kurt was surprised at Blaine’s words was an understatement, and it was only thanks to his acting classes and experience that he managed to hide his shock.

“Pleased to meet you” Kurt extended his hand, but Sebastian just looked at it with anger and turned his gaze to Blaine.

“Really, Blaine? You’re leaving me for this?” Sebastian said moving his hands and gesturing to Kurt’s body, apparently just noticing that Blaine hadn’t been lying about having a boyfriend, even if he had, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Well, after dating you he could only do better, I mean, it can’t get worse than a meerkat face with horse teeth and the charm of a rat, can it?” Kurt said, satisfied when he saw how red Sebastian got with anger, but before he could say something back, Blaine talked.

“You’re right, and after dating you, I’m pretty sure I can’t do better” Blaine put his own arm around Kurt “Shall we go on our date? I don’t want to waste any more time”

“Of course” Kurt said, pulling his arm from around Blaine’s waist to take his hand “Bye, Sebastard, have a great day” He said as they turned to walk away from the fuming man.

When they had walked a few steps Kurt turned to look at Sebastian, that was glaring at them from the distance, and winked before walking just a bit closer to Blaine, their whole arms touching from their hands to the shoulders.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Kurt let go of Blaine’s hand and stopped him “I’m sorry about the whole thing back there, I know I probably overstepped, but I just heard a bit of your conversation and I couldn’t not do something” Kurt said.

“Don’t be sorry, at all” Blaine said “You saved me from the asshole I had sadly dated for way too long. I caught him cheating on me around a year ago and instantly broke up with him, but while I was buying some clothes yesterday he appeared out of nowhere” Blaine sighed and motioned for Kurt to follow him. They sat down at the shadow of a tree and Blaine continued talking “He started saying that he was sorry and that he wanted us to go back to being the way we were, and even if I refused him a million times, he kept bothering me, so I snapped and told him that I was actually buying clothes for my date today with my boyfriend. As you might imagine, Sebastian wouldn’t back down until I agreed to let him see who the boyfriend is, because he said, and I quote ‘No one but me would want to fuck you’ so I agreed and as soon as I got home I downloaded grindr and tried to get some random gay guy to fake being my boyfriend, but he didn’t appear, and you know the rest” The shorter boy said, resting his head on the tree and looking at the sky above him.

“I’m sorry you had to get hurt by him” Kurt said putting his hand over Blaine’s leg and in response he got a sad smile “At least you don’t have to worry about him anymore, I’m pretty sure he bought the whole us being boyfriends. How did you know my name, though, or was it a lucky guess?”

Blaine’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as he blushed and looked down at his hands “I… um, there is no way of saying this without sounding like a creepy stalker” Blaine chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his neck “I might have gone to all your off-Broadway shows” He said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

“Wait, you’ve seen me perform?”

“Yes” Blaine admitted “One of my friends wanted to go to a Broadway play, but they were too expensive, so instead we got tickets to an off-Broadway one. You were there and I was entranced by your performance of Peter Pan. You owned the role and I didn’t even dare to blink, afraid that I was going to miss even the simplest detail. After that I’ve kind of been a huge fan and I have seen every play you were in I could”

“Wow” Kurt said amazed. After attending NYADA he hadn’t got any huge Broadway roles, but even if that was his dream, he loved being in a smaller stage, because it felt comfier in some strange and weird way. He knew that not everyone could afford a Broadway ticket, he himself had only been there once, and it felt really good to be able to bring the magic of the stage to the rest of the world.

“Yeah, I know, and I wouldn’t blame you if you called the police right now and asked for a restraining order” Blaine grimaced.

“Well, I was thinking more along the lines of having an actual date and getting to know each other. Who knows, maybe by the end of the day we could both end up with a boyfriend” Kurt said, his own cheeks flushed now, and a smile on his face. He couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of him at the look that Blaine gave him after hearing that.

“You- I- are you serious right now?” His wide eyes morphed into a face splitting smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners, and Kurt decided right there and then that he wanted to see Blaine smile all the time.

“Yes, I am” Kurt said standing up “So, what do say? Do you want to go on a date with me, _boyfriend?”_ He said teasingly.

“I would love to” Blaine answered.

Kurt extended his hand to help Blaine stand up "Then _come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned"_ He said winking.

Blaine took the offered hand, and when he was in front of Kurt, he said smiling _"Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land"_


End file.
